


Strawberry Latte

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [5]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hint of Praise Kink, M/M, Making Out, Minkyun appears for a short time, Smut, hyojin is sensitive overall, it that a thing?, mutual hand jobs?, not much smut tho, seungjun has sensitive ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: There was a glint in Seungjun's eyes when Minkyun said that."Hey Hyo, wanna come over to my place today?" he asked the older, taking him a bit by surprise. Up until now they've only hung out in Minkyun and Hyojin's dorm or went out somewhere."Sure," Hyojin agreed with a smile, his heart beating a bit faster from excitement.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Strawberry Latte

On the outside, it almost seemed like nothing changed between Hyojin and Seungjun. Mainly because they didn't want to deal with annoying homophobes.  
But just because they weren't vocal about it in public, Seungjun didn't stop to stupidly flirt with Hyojin through his coffee cups daily, making Hyojin all flustered because a) Seungjun was so fucking obvious and b) he just then realized how oblivious he had actually been the entire time.

"Don't you think I deserve a bit of credit for your relationship?" Minkyun once asked him between their lectures.  
"Why? Because you locked us in the same place for seven hours?" Hyojin asked with a frown.  
"For example, yes. But also that I made you talk more, other than coffee orders?" the taller argued.  
"Fine, you get pity-credit," Hyojin shrugged with a laugh.  
"That's all I get? Pity-credit? Ouch," Minkyun whined, holding his heart like it just broke.  
"I can take it away from you again if you don't want it," Hyojin threatened.  
"I'll take it," Minkyun then laughed.

After their last lecture, they went to the café together to work on their assignment again. It honestly wasn't much different other than Minkyun complaining about the mild sexual tension between his two friends, saying that they should just go get a room and be disgustingly cute somewhere else.

There was a glint in Seungjun's eyes when Minkyun said that.  
"Hey Hyo, wanna come over to my place today?" he asked the older, taking him a bit by surprise. Up until now they've only hung out in Minkyun and Hyojin's dorm or went out somewhere.  
"Sure," Hyojin agreed with a smile, his heart beating a bit faster from excitement.

Later that evening, Seungjun texted him to come to the café and that they would go to his home from there so that was exactly what Hyojin did.  
He already changed into more comfortable clothes when he and Minkyun got back to the dorm and kept himself busy with assignments and housekeeping.

"I'll be going now, see you later," Hyojin called out to Minkyun.  
"Have fun," Minkyun replied with a grin.

The walk to the café felt long and short at the same time and Hyojin found himself unnecessarily overthinking nothing particular again.  
But all of the negative thoughts left his head when he saw Seungjun, sitting on the bench in front of the café.

When Seungjun noticed him, his whole face brightened up. He stood up and met Hyojin halfway down the road, pulling him into a tight hug as soon as he was close enough.  
"Hey," he muttered into Hyojin's hair.  
"Hey," the other smiled back before loosening the hug.  
Carefully, Seungjun took Hyojin's hand. "Let's go," he smiled.

Seungjun didn't live too far away from the café, which Hyojin was quite glad about actually since it was getting pretty cold.  
"Is there anything you would like to do?" Seungjun asked him when he opened the door for the other.  
"Not really," Hyojin shrugged, "We could watch a movie or something like that," he continued as he took off his shoes at the entrance.

Seungjun led Hyojin to his room, sitting him down on the bed. "I'll go get something to eat, do you want something?" he asked him, still standing.  
"I already ate, thanks," Hyojin told him, his hands stroking over Seungjun's blanket he was sitting on.  
"Okay, make yourself comfortable," Seungjun smiled, pressing a peck on Hyojin's cheek before leaving the room again.

Hyojin used this time to look around in Seungjun's room a bit.  
If Hyojin had to describe it, he would say that it was just like his personality, soft and happy. Most of the furniture was white but the decoration everywhere around the room was colourful, everything was well placed.

The door opened again and Hyojin ripped his eyes off the pictures on the wall he was looking at.  
"Sorry, there isn't much interesting stuff in my room," Seungjun apologized, setting his plate down on his desk.  
Hyojin shook his head in denial before turning back to scan over the pictures again after Seungjun sat down to eat.

A few pictures were with Minkyun but most people were unfamiliar to him.  
"Are you on some kind of sports team?" he then asked when he noticed a group picture, in which everyone was wearing some kind of tricot.  
"I was on my highschool's dance team," the younger explained to him.  
"Are you still dancing?" Hyojin wanted to know, to which Seungjun shook his head.  
"I don't really have enough time to do that anymore," he told him, his tone was sad ever so slightly, "but it's fine. It was fun while it lasted," he added with a shrug and a smile when he saw Hyojin's sad expression. 

"Have you already decided what movie you want to watch?" Seungjun then changed the topic.  
"Hmm... how about Flavors of Youth?" Hyojin suggested.  
"Never heard of it but sure," the younger agreed, turning on the TV so they could already put it on to let it load before continuing his small meal.

When he was finished eating, he climbed into bed with Hyojin, after turning off the light, and started the movie.  
Both of them were pretty attentive to it because otherwise, they would probably lose track of the storyline so they were quiet most of the time and only commented on very few things.

"So, what did you think?" Seungjun asked the older when the credits were rolling.  
"It was better than I expected. It didn't have the best reviews but it's actually not that bad," Hyojin told him, leaning his head on Seungjun's shoulder, looking up to him. "What do you think?" he wanted to know.  
"It was cute," he said, leaning down, "just like you".  
"That's very cheesy of you," Hyojin laughed but gave him a kiss nonetheless. 

"So that's what giving your boyfriend a compliment is called nowadays? Cheesy?" Seungjun asked with a laugh, pulling Hyojin closer and kissing him again.  
"No, but the way you did just now is," Hyojin explained when they parted again.

"Well, you're cute nonetheless, even if it sounds cheesy to you," Seungjun told him with a smirk, causing the other to blush.  
"Shut up already," he muttered, turning so he could properly sit on Seungjun's lap.  
"How about, no?" the younger joked.

Instead of answering, Hyojin licked over Seungjun's lower lips before connecting them to a kiss. It was more teeth and tongue than an innocent kiss and Seungjun knew exactly what Hyojin was trying to do with that and sometimes, just sometimes, he would let him win that little game because they both knew that he could easily dominate the older if he wanted to.

When they parted again to catch their breaths, Seungjun latched onto Hyojin's neck, trailing kisses from his ear down to his shoulder.

And god, the way Hyojin's breath hitched and the little sounds that left his mouth in a muffled manner were so beautiful, they could drive Seungjun insane.  
"Seungjun..." Hyojin whined right into the other's ear, his hands buried in Seungjun's hair.  
The younger hummed against Hyojin's skin, his hands placed on the older's sides, holding him close.

He waited for the older to say something so when he didn't, Seungjun pulled back to look at him, looking for any signs of discomfort in his expression.

"Don't stop," Hyojin pleaded, his breathing already hot and ragged.  
Seungjun couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him pulling the other into a kiss once again, letting his hands wander under Hyojin's shirt, resting them on his hot skin.

Hyojin tried to press himself closer to Seungjun even though that was barely possible but it caused Seungjun to feel the other's bulge pressing against his hip bone, making him grin.  
Already this tiny bit of friction made a shiver go up Hyojin's spine.  
"What do we have here?" Seungjun teasingly asked, letting one hand slip down from Hyojin's sides and onto the bulge instead, pressing on it ever so slightly.

"It's your fault," Hyojin whined, resting his head on Seungjun's shoulder, breathing hot against his neck.  
"Is that so?" Seungjun grinned, slowly, opening Hyojin's pants. "Then I should take care of it, shouldn't I?" he asked, the only answer he got was a mewl and Hyojin tugging at his hair mindlessly.

When Seungjun pushed Hyojin's pants down, he had to hold in a coo. It was honestly so cute to him how hard he already got just from making out but he knew that if he said that out loud, the older would behead him for it.  
"Look at you," the younger teased, wrapping his hand around Hyojin's dick, making him jerk his hips up.

A whispered plea left Hyojin's mouth as he was carefully nibbling at Seungjun's neck, letting his hands wander from his neck to the hem of his shirt, hot skin against even hotter skin.  
Seungjun accommodated to Hyojin's plea, slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft, pulling a string of moans and whimpers out of Hyojin while he was trying to undo the other’s belt and pants even though he could barely keep his eyes open due to the stimulation.

Seungjun chuckled, using his free hand to help him undo his pants and push them down.  
He was hard already too. But honestly, who wouldn't be if they had a hard, whiny and moaning Hyojin sitting on their lap?

With slightly shaky movement, Hyojin wrapped both of his hands around Seungjun's erection, drawing a low moan out of him.

Seungjun quickened his pace a bit and Hyojin followed even if it was a tiny bit unsure.  
"F-fuck, Seungjun, please," he whined, loosening one of his hands to grip into Seungjun's shirt instead.  
"Please what?" the younger asked, his voice soft, running his hands through Hyojin's hair.  
"I- I wanna cum," he pleaded, lifting his head to look him in the eyes, tears pooling in them.  
"Then cum," Seungjun told him, connecting their lips to a wet kiss, throwing Hyojin over the edge, causing him to moan into Seungjun's mouth as he came between their bodies, dirtying both of their clothes.

Even through his orgasm, and while slightly distracted from the kiss, he tried his best to continue to stroke Seungjun down.  
Noticing the older's struggle, he placed his own hand on top of Hyojin's, controlling his movement a bit.

"Seungjun... love you," Hyojin muttered against the younger's lips, lifting his hand and placing it on Seungjun's cheek to keep him close. "Love you so much," he continued to ramble, moving his hand to Seungjun's ear, slowly massaging it.

The younger groaned at that, not even trying to keep quiet.  
Hyojin had found out that Seungjun's ears were sensitive, especially where he had his piercings, one evening when he was just brushing his hands through Seungjun's hair and accidentally touched them. 

"Ah, fuck... Hyojin," he groaned under his breath, already on the edge.  
The older closed his hands a bit tighter around Seungjun's dick, drawing another moan out of him. Hyojin was still slightly out of it due to his own high but he began to pepper Seungjun’s face in small kisses, whispering words of praise until he came, Hyojin's name leaving his lips.

It took a few moments for Seungjun to regain his breath and look at Hyojin, who was just looking at him with a soft expression and a small smile on his lips.  
"I love you," Seungjun mumbled, caressing his cheek.  
"I love you too," the older smiled before looking down between them. "Maybe we should change," he then said with a laugh.  
"We can go take a shower first if you’d like," the younger then suggested.

"Sounds good," Hyojin agreed, carefully climbing down from Seungjun's lap.  
"What about your family?" Hyojin suddenly remembered, looking at their clothes.  
"All of them should be out, so don't worry," Seungjun informed him, getting up and stripping down to his boxers. "You can give me your clothes, I'll put them into the wash," he said, so Hyojin also undressed, folding his clothes a bit so Seungjun wouldn't accidentally touch the stains.

The younger then brought him to the bathroom before quickly turning on the washing machine so he could join Hyojin under the shower, surprising him.  
"I hope you don't mind," he smiled.  
"Not really," Hyojin laughed, pulling him under the water and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh, I really don't like this that much but meh, its done,,,
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed it even if I didn't lmao
> 
> See you next time,   
> Phi~


End file.
